


Lonely Night

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gay, Incest, John!Nigel, Loneliness, M/M, Nigel is so in-love with Nick he can't bear being away from him, Poor Man, Rob!Nick, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: A little ficlet involving Nigel having a lonely night at home.
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Night

It was nearly 3 o’clock in the morning, and Nigel could not help but stay awake. Not that he had anything of importance to do — Hell, when _did_ he? He very well could’ve spent the past several hours sleeping, but instead, all he found himself doing was staring up at the ceiling, blankly. It was incredibly quiet in the small house, as no one else was home at the time. Nick was out trying to get some work done at the theater, possibly having fallen asleep while on the job, and Bea was most likely out on the town with her friends. While it wasn’t uncommon for Bea to be out so late, it _was_ uncommon for Nigel to be left home all alone.

Alone, that is, with his thoughts. His fleeting, nonsensical, scatterbrain thoughts. He could barely keep his mind focused on one specific thing, so all he _could_ manage was to lie there, alone, hearing the occasional rustling of the bushes, tree leaves, and branches outside. Usually those sounds would calm him down or ease his nerves a bit, but when alone, it did the exact opposite. It caused him this weird amount of dread, which only made his mind race more and more into a seemingly never-ending spiral of worry.

Quivering slightly, he sat up and grabbed one of the three pillows he had behind his head — he had a tendency to steal Bea and Nick’s pillows while they were out — and held it tightly, close to his chest as he lied back down. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, patting the pillow gently, caressing it, even.

Gave it a light kiss or two before slowly breaking into tears.

He sobbed into the pillow, eyes clenched shut as his grip on the pillow grew tighter. Though Nick may have only been gone for a day or so, to Nigel, it had felt like an eternity.

“G-God, I-I’m pathetic, a-aren’t I…” He chuckled to himself, desperately trying to hide the pain with self-deprecation. “K-Kissing a pillow, p-pretending it’s y- _y—_ ”

Cutting himself off, he broke into tears one more, still trying to get more words out between each choked out sob but failing. For as reliable and strong Nick had claimed Nigel to be, he really didn’t feel all that strong. He felt as if he were nothing but a sad, fully grown man, clutching a pillow and weeping into it as he pretended it was his older brother, who he was obsessively in-love with.

Eventually he gave up on trying to mask the pain and practically screamed, his cries echoing throughout the home as endless tears only continued to stream down his face. Through all the sniffles he managed to say a few more words, though he knew no one would hear them.

“I-I miss you, N-N-Nick, s-so much…” He whimpered, gasping for breath. “I-I just… I-I just— I...”

A moment of silence swept the house as he took in another breath, staring up at the ceiling again as he held the pillow close.

“Y-You’re my w-world, Nick…” Nigel whispered, eyes fluttering shut, a faint yet pained smile appearing on his face. “I-I don’t know what I’d d-do without you… I-I’m already a-a mess when you go away for o-only a day, heh…”

He gave the pillow another peck, nuzzling into the tear-stained fabric.

“I-I just… Want you to know th-that…”

Emotionally exhausted, he soon passed out.

Around 7 o’clock, Nick finally managed to arrive home, eyes immediately darting towards the floor to stare at his younger brother, who was still clutching the pillow. Quietly, he made his way over to him, taking the pillow out of his hands and replacing it with himself, attempting to get comfortable within his brothers long, lanky arms. His eyes examined his brother’s face, cheeks and nose flushed from the amount of crying that had occurred earlier that morning. Nick sighed a worried breath as he pressed his forehead against Nigel's.

“It’ll be okay, Nige.” He said softly, punctuating his sentence with a kiss on the cheek. “I’m here now…”

He buried his face into his younger brother's neck, arms and legs entangled with his. Nick smiled to himself when he felt Nigel hug him back.

"I love you, Nige... I'll be here for you, _always_..."

He held him tighter, losing himself in Nigel's embrace. It didn't take long for him to end up falling asleep.


End file.
